Blind Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: After getting scratched by a cat, ALF becomes visually impaired and finds it hard until Jody helps him deal with it and their bond becomes stronger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I watched my first ALF ep tonight on veoh and it was sweet and funny, and love ALF's friendship with Jody like guiding her and making her not so lonely plus I loved him talking to socks.**

**In this story, ALF becomes visually impaired but feeling a little sad but then realises Jody knows what it's like and helps him deal with it, and making him feel better, since he was reunited with the Tanners after being at the miltary base.**

**Plus I wanna draw a sad ALF and talking to socks.**

* * *

It was an normal day in the Tanner home as ALF awoke but was in a good mood since he was going to see his friend Jody who he'd met through a radio talk show and were great friends and going downstairs to get some breakfast seeing Lucky hide under the couch, knowing what the Melmacian's favourite food was seeing Kate making pancakes, knowing he was behaving.

"Morning Kate, good morning huh?" he said as she was stunned seeing him going into the fridge getting the toothpaste cake he'd baked like the one he'd made for her and Willie's anniversary humming the song, as Brian and Lynn smirked.

"It's Jodster and mine's friendship anniversary, as it's been a year since we met and became friends meaning I don't have to talk to socks a lot." he said eating.

After eating, he went upstairs to the bathroom getting ready and excited, as Lynn was driving him.

He was looking in the mirror grooming himself singing an Alvin and the Chipmunks song.

"ALF, ready to go?" he heard Lynn ask.

"Coming Lynn!" he said as he'd made a card for Jody out of things she could feel.

She then saw him leave but getting into the car, as they drove off to Jody's apartment but ALF smirked seeing the door was open and walking in closing the door behind him hearing a cat meow making him smile seeing Jody wasn't here yet.

"Here kitty, kitty!" he said chasing after it but it hissed scratching his face with it's claws but his vision was blurry making him worry.

Jody then entered followed by Lynn seeing he was scared but saw scratches and needing to get him checked out getting into the car but Jody placed her hand in ALF's furry one like that wonderful first night.

"I-I'm scared Jody." he said softly.

"It's gonna be okay ALF but my neighbour's cat is so friendly, so why would it attack you?" she said making Lynn know that ALF had been chasing it.

They arrived at the doctor's office but Jody was squeezing ALF's hand gently to reassure him but Lynn sighed, knowing that ALF would get fixed up but was scared for him since he chased Lucky all the time and Lucky never scratched the male alien since he lived with them.

* * *

ALF was scared sitting in the doctor's office with Lynn as the doctor examined his eyes frowning making the orange brown furred male worry but Lynn had his hand to calm him down since the doctor was giving eye drops which stunng like acid.

"His eyes are scratched but I don't think there's anything we can do but he'll be fine once we get him a long cane and teach him to live without sight." he told him as ALF looked sad, as Lynn was guiding him out seeing Jody look worried.

"It's not so good but I'll explain in the car." she said.

Jody hoped ALF was okay.


	2. Getting Some Alien Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's a little quiet on the review front.**

**I've been watching the old Alfer on Youtube all weekend and it's hilarious especially the stuff about Melmac, and if you're wondering about the mucksucker mallet, it was from the ep where he wished he hadn't met the Tanners, but it was sweet.**

**ALF is feeling a little sad after what the doctor said but Willie contacts Rhonda to help, since she cares about him and try to help him out.**

* * *

Jody was stunned hearing from Lynn that ALF's eyes couldn't be fixed but felt bad for the Melmacian asleep and resting his head on her shoulder but she knew it would be okay, since he would learn to live without sight.

Lynn hoped so knowing this was bad like the time he'd accidentally knocked himself out with a mucksucker mallet and her parents had found him in the backyard out cold.

Jody knew that ALF wasn't from this planet as after he'd returned from the base, he told her but she wasn't that freaked out but knew that it was cool.

Lynn arrived at the Tanner house seeing Jody unfold her long cane but ALF was on her shoulders entering the house and followed Lynn to the laundry room putting the Melmacian male in his so called bed seeing him curl up beside the Rhonda plush he'd made out of felt.

Lynn then went to tell her parents but both Kate and Willie were stunned but felt bad for ALF knowing this was going to be rough for him and were willing to help but knew some of his Melmacian friends could help.

"I'll use the radio, to contact them since they can help knowing they care about the old Alfer." Willie said making Jody smile and going home

Willie then entered the garage seeing as Alf was deep asleep sleep talking about Melmac and marrying her, making him smile.

He hoped this would work knowing the Melmacian male always talked to Rhonda on the radio when lonely and sent a long message describing what was going on.

He heard Kate call him for dinner leaving the garage but would bring ALF some doughnuts remembering the time a Melmacian cockroach had gotten into the house.

Kate understood why he was so quiet as the kids understood wondering how their alien brother was doing.

"He's still asleep but I managed to call Rhonda." he replied making them understand.

He then heard crashing sounds going out into the backyard seeing a spaceship and Rhonda there, seeing the ship leave but the female Melmacian smiled warmly knowing the Tanners, from what ALF had told her through the radio.

"Where is he?" she asked Willie.

"In the garage, but he's asleep and might be a little upset after what happened." he replied seeing she had a paper bag which had Slimeballs in it making the family nervous, remembering the cockroach.

* * *

ALF's eyes fluttered open slowly still blurry but able to see lying in the basket rubbing sleep from his eyes but they widened seeing Rhonda here making him curious knowing that Willie had called her from New Melmac seeing her frown at the scratches.

"It's gonna be okay Gordo since it's no big deal if you're blind or not but at least your herd are helping." she said as they were holding hands which Lynn thought was cute.

"So you're his girlfriend?" Kate asked her seeing her nod.

"Yeah but we haven't been together ya know, since Melmac exploded but then those damn Alien Task Force got him!" she replied but ALF calmed her down by rubbing her back.

"Is it okay, if Rhonda sleeps in here as well?" he said to Willie seeing him nod.

Rhonda saw them leave and was sitting near the basket her boyfriend slept in, but saw him perk up a bit seeing Slimeballs but Wild Cherry ones.

"How did you get Slimeballs, since I thought the recipe was top secret and guarded by Orbit Guards?" he asked biting into one.

"We found an improved recipe on New Melmac Gordon, and the others miss ya especially Skip, but Streaky Mac is a little annoyed about you being here." she said biting into one herself.

"Well he's obonxious remember?" he replied making her laugh.

"There's the Shumway humour I've missed for a long while since after Melmac exploded, I was searching for ya along with Skip, so we were stunned you were on this planet and that you totaled an Orbit Guard ship coming here." she said smirking.

She then saw Lynn enter with food but had to give ALF eyedrops making him worry since he hated them, like spinach which cured the Melmacian hiccups.

Rhonda heard him cursing in Melmacian tongue so the family and the neighbours couldn't hear seeing Rhonda kiss his nose.

"Sorry about that Rhonda but those things sting like acid!" he said blinking his eyes since the drops made his vision more fuzzier.

"I don't blame ya, but it'll be okay as I'll help ya but isn't it your twenty fifth birthday this year?" she asked as he nodded.

"I'm sure visiting New Melmac would be good for you, you know?" she said seeing him wear glasses.

He blushed since he felt that glasses made him look like a geek, since he'd told the optician that.

"You look handsome Gordo in them.

I'm kinda getting sleepy as interglatcic travel makes one sleepy." she said yawning.

He saw her fall asleep in his arms which made him feel better and touched that Willie had called her.

He put her in the laundry basket taking the plush of her with him since he wanted to talk to some friends on the radio.

* * *

"Hey New Melmac, anybody there?

It's Gordon and just wanting to talk as I'm not in the mood for sleeping plus a little lonely." he said through the mic he'd attached to the radio.

He had his sock buddy with him which he'd remade but talking to it.

_Hey Gordon!_

_Long time no see, huh?_

It was his parents Bob and Flo Shumway making him feel relieved since he hadn't seen them in a very long time.

"Yeah well I am living on another planet." he said laughing softly.

_Yeah we know since Rhonda told us about your adventures with your human herd._

_So, what's new?_

For most of the night, ALF was talking to his folks telling him about Earth and laughing up a storm but trying not to wake anybody up and decided to leave out the visually impaired thing because he didn't want to worry them.

He then looked at the clock seeing it was seven in the morning as he hung up going to get some coffee but almost walked into the door but Willie helped him.

"Thanks Willie as this is gonna take some getting used to." he said yawning making Willie curious about what he'd been doing.

"Just an intergalactic phone call to New Mewlmac, Willie.

I'd better go see if Rhonda's up." he said leaving as they heard crashing sounds in the garage.

"Nobody walk barefoot in the garage!" ALF yelled making Willie sigh.


	3. Going To New Melmac

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope fans of the old Alfer enjoy.**

**Streaky Mac, ALF's old friend from Melmac is a little angry at him for leaving Melmac before it exploded and the Melmacians plugged in their hairdryers in at the same time.**

**But Rhonda and the Tanners are trying to help ALF deal with being visually impaired, since he's feeling bad but they care about him.**

Plus watching the ep where he got addicted to cotton gave me ideas.

* * *

But on New Melmac, Streaky Mactitosh was art the Royal Orbit Guard headquarters trying to track where ALF had gone but was mad and a little hurt that he'd run off, total an Orbit Guard ship and crash on a planet but even more mad that Rhonda still cared about him, smirking seeing he was on Earth, as he was getting into an Orbit Guard ship leaving New Melmac.

He was following the same radio signals ALF had but landed in LA and getting out of the ship and saw on the tracker that this was where ALF was.

"You're so toast, when I get my hands on ya Gordon!" he said cackling.

He then was going to a motel where he could stay.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tanner's, Rhonda was making breakfast and unlike ALF not blowing up allipances but Kate and Willie were worried about him since he hadn't been himself like blowing or breaking things, or playing his sax but Rhonda understood since it made her sad that he was like this, since he loved his humour.

"Well this is a huge deal to him but he just needs time and help from us." Rhonda told them putting pancakes onto plates but taking one into the garage with coffee finding ALF still awake with dark rings under his eyes making her curious.

"I was feeling unable to sleep so I used the radio phone." he said as she understood.

But she was sitting beside the basket but holding his hand but he was on her lap which was helping him.

_Maybe visiting New Melmac will help lift his mood since Kate and Willie did tell me he missed being there but I need to wait until he's comfortable with all this._

She then was telling him about visiting New Melmac which brought a small smile to his face making her relieved.

"I guess it would be good for the weekend, but we need to tell Kate and Willie." he replied.

Rhonda chuckled at him knowing while living on Earth, he'd grown emotionally attached to the Tanners, but she got another idea.

"How about we take them with us Gordo?" she said making his eyes widen.

"Yeah!" he said getting excited and was eating while she went to tell the Tanners as he was excited about taking the Tanners.

Rhonda was happy that he was excited for once but saw him eat a cotton ball making her sigh since Willie told her about ALF's cotton addiction and knew that he was humming New York making her smirk.

She would go talk to Willie about the idea hearing her boyfriend mention Bob.

* * *

The Tanners were stunned hearing Rhonda's idea as they knew it would help and Willie was going with them since they all couldn't fit into the spaceship but hoped that this would work, plus Willie was taking ALF's video camera with him so he could show them what New Melmac looked like.

They heard a certain male singing into a banana making Kate sigh knowing he'd been eating cotton again knowing he'd snuck it from the kitchen after the accident but Willie was making a mental note to keep the cotton away from ALF since him nuts on his planet wasn't a good thing.

"He'll calm down sooner or later since he has been sad, but it sucks Earth doctors can't help and bet a Melmacian doctor could." Rhonda told him making him in awe hoping that was true, knowing it could help.

"Yeah let's do it Rhonda since it could work." ALF said smiling.

Rhonda kissed him on the nose, one of his sweet spots which also felt flu shots in Winter.

They were leaving in the morning, but Rhonda was feeling odd as well as gaining weight meaning she was pregnant deciding not to tell ALF yet, since he had too much going on.

She was then fixing dinner, but was hoping this idea would work, unaware Streaky Mac was also here.


End file.
